In A Rush
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: A Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura romance. When a boy meets a girl a little too late.. is there a chance for them to fall in love? NejiSaku: OneShot


**Title:** In a rush

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. In A Rush song not mine.

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning:** Some of the words aren't appropriate to kids 13 and below. Main character death. Be warned.

* * *

_You came over me in a rush_

_And I realized that I love you so much_

_That sometimes I cry but I can't tell you why_

_What I feel… what I feel inside_

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"There's a new boy here!"

"Really? What does he look like?"

"Rumor has it, he is great looking."

"Oh."

* * *

Iruka beamed at his excited and giggling students (mostly girls by the way). He could feel that this new kid would be famous here. Iruka clapped his hands two times and the class immediately fell silent. "Okay class be nice to this student, ne? Ok, Hyuuga Neji, you can come in now."

The door opened and a boy with long coffee brown hair entered the classroom. The girls cheered and welcomed him. In the other hand, the boys' reactions were divided into two main areas. One area frowned at the new comer and the other are of the boys didn't really care at the least and welcomed him with a simple 'yeah, yeah welcome' or something of that sort.

Hyuuga Neji was wearing the uniform of the school: plain white polo and black pants. He had unwavering white eyes and handsome blank face. He looked at them, his new classmates, as if memorizing each of their faces. Well, you can never really tell. He doesn't have any expression at all, which made him all the more charming for the girls' point of view.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji. Nice meeting you all." Neji said remotely, not even planning to hide the displeasure that laced his words. Iruka cleared his throat, catching his students' attention. Some of the students didn't stop chatting with each other but others obliged.

"Mr. Hyuuga Neji, go ahead and choose a chair for you to seat in the entire semester." Neji's eyes scanned the room and found four empty seats. He chose the most deserted and walked towards it.

On his way, he heard girls giggling and batting their eyelashes at him. He scowled. This was what he hated the most about school. Girls. Most preferably, idiotic giggling high school girls. The deafening sound made him cringe with irritation. But like always, he ignored it and sat down. The lesson began. It was okay for him, because he could relate to the lesson well. After all, boredom causes you to do many unexpected things. For him it was reading three chapters in advance.

Once in a while, he would take down notes and nod in agreement with their teacher, along with his other classmates. In the middle of their first subject, the door was snapped open, disturbing the class.

A pink haired girl entered, along with her buddies, trailing behind her. The girl had pink hair and she wore the school uniform. She looks rude, Neji observed.

He watched the girl smirked at their sensei. The boy with blond hair smiled apologetically at their sensei. Iruka glance at the pink-haired girl before gleefully saying "Detention!". The girl glared at their teacher before huffing. Then, her eyes fell on him.

She does look pretty, but he's seen girls that were prettier than her, without the pink hair of course. She's weird. Neji watched the girl smirk at him then leisurely made her way towards him. She does look intimidating, Neji thought. But he was no coward, so he didn't break their eye contact.

"You're new here, huh?" The girl asked curtly. She lifted her left foot and placed it on his desk. What a un-lady like manner. "Obviously, because the seat you're in right now is mine. I own that. Me. Haruno Sakura." She said to him while pointing her forefinger to herself. And for him, that was a rude gesture.

The Hyuuga merely raised his eyebrow. He didn't see any Haruno Sakura or something that indicates that this seat is taken. "Stop it, Haruno! You didn't even like to sit at that chair! Stop pestering Neji!" Their sensei shouted behind her and Sakura rolled her eyes in return.

Sakura sneered at him. Neji stared at her. Her two buddies ignored the scene, already walking to their place. "Neji, huh? Well, welcome to the campus. I'll be watching you." Sakura whispered the last part so that Neji was the only one who heard her. With a last smirk, she finally walked away.

* * *

For the past two months Haruno sakura still pestered and bug Hyuuga Neji. Sakura said she liked being a nuisance him because she can see that he can be irritated quickly. Sakura did know how to push the right buttons. 

She would follow him everywhere and bug him. Neji always thought that she's gay or something. She liked to do things that are only boys would do and she did act like one. But the truth was, Hyuuga Neji's day wouldn't be complete without her bugging him.

Well, not that he would admit that to anyone. "Hey! There you are my favorite playmate." A voice behind him said. Neji inwardly smirked. Here she is again. But it didn't bother him anyways, to say at least.

* * *

Three weeks. 

It has been three weeks since he had last seen her. Of course being him, he shouldn't be worrying about something as little as this. But…on the contrary, the only thought that ever crossed his mind for the past two and a half weeks was where she could be.

At the first day, he admitted to himself that he did miss her. Second day passed and Sasuke and Naruto (Sakura's buddies) didn't show-up to the class either. On the fourth day, the two did attended class. But the two of them looked restless. Something must be wrong, he thought.

The classroom was dull without Sakura's bragging and her boyish attitudes. Neji wanted to know what had happened to her. Maybe her relatives died? Maybe she's sick? At the second week, Neji realized something horrid that he almost thought he was only having a nightmare. But he was no wrong. Every time he though that something happened to Sakura, his stomach will turn upside-down.

He thought at first that it was only a puppy love or crush. But every time he denied, his mind would agree. Only his mind though. His heart always complained. Then he finally reached a conclusion. He was in love.

The girl who pestered and bugged him to no end for almost three months now, was the one who his heart desired. Up until now, he was still worried. He couldn't sleep well. Couldn't eat well. He looked like a dead boy walking. At least, he thought greedily, I'm not the only one. Their teacher, Iruka-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke looked exactly like him.

One month. One month had passed and still no Sakura. Damn, he was going mad. He missed her like hell. When she comes back, he thought. When she comes back. Neji checked his watch.

6:58 AM.

Two minutes and he'd be late.

On his way, he passed people who were crying like hell. Neji immediately got irritated and didn't waste his time to rush to his class. Neji's frown deepened when he entered the class. Almost everybody was crying.

Did someone die? Neji thought darkly. Did they all fail their lessons? He ignored them and went to his seat. There was a note on his seat. He gradually grabbed it and read it.

_Do you want to see Haruno Sakura? Well, go to Konoha_

_Medical Center (KMC), room 164 and you'll see her._

Neji didn't even wait for the day to finish. He dashed off and went to the Medical Center.

* * *

Neji rushed to KMC and quickly stepped inside the elevator. When he was in the right floor, he quickly walked out off the elevator. Room 158...159...160...161...162... 

Neji turned a corner and inwardly froze. There in front of him were a gloomy Uchiha Sasuke and a crying Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke saw Neji first and faced him. "So you want to see her? Go inside and say hi." Sasuke said, his voice faint. His eyes were weary and distressed.

Neji nodded and entered the room. At the sight of the bed, Neji felt his eyes sting. There on the bed, was a body, covered by a clean and white sheet. Neji felt his heart die as he slowly walked towards the body.

Maybe he entered the wrong room. But no, Uchiha and Uzamaki were outside. Slowly, Neji uncovered the body. Unbestknown to him, warm droplets of water were falling down his face.

When he saw the pink hair, he already knew that he had the correct room. The lifeless body of Haruno Sakura was in front of him. She did look peaceful and happy. "Sakura." Neji choked. He didn't care if he was showing emotion.

Why? First his father, now her? He always felt lonely but when she entered his life everything changed. Suddenly, he didn't feel lonely anymore. She always made him happy.

With blurry eyes, he noticed something crumpled in Sakura's fisted hand. Neji took it and slowly opened it, knowing that it was already hopeless. To his surprise, it was dedicated to him.

_Neji,_

_I don't know when you'll visit me. But I wish you would. You know what? The first time I saw you alone at the corner I already knew you'd have a special part of my heart. Before you arrived, my doctor said that my life wasn't going to last that long because of my brain cancer. So I decided to do things that I haven't done before. I came late, acted rudely, failed my classes and traded in my feminine side, only to adopt a male persona. But you know what? If I didn't do that, maybe I wouldn't know you, Hyuuga Neji. You reminded me of Sasuke, my best friend. But unlike him, you knew when to react. _

He never reacted to me. And I also felt blessed and cursed when I met you. Want to know why? Blessed because I met you before I die and cursed because I didn't meet you earlier in my life. I wish I hadn't met you. Because you gave me the reason not to die early. And I can't do anything about it. It is inevitable. Why? Simple. I really do love you. Now that I'm dying, I'm falling even more. I really want to stay alive longer but ... I can't. I accepted my fate even before I met you. But I know that we'll see each other again.. Bye for now.

_Sakura._

Neji's tears flowed freely down his cheeks. So she did wait for him? But he didn't know! If only he knew, and if only he asked. But his pride will be damaged if he did. Now, with his heart broken, his pride is nothing.

It didn't matter anymore to him. Why is it that every time he found some people to cherish, they always leave him? "She waited for you, you know?" A voice behind him said which he identified as Naruto's. He was so distraught that he didn't even sense that someone had entered the room. But it didn't matter to him anyway.

Sakura's gone. Even if he did sense Naruto it would not change the fact that she's gone. He didn't make any effort to hide his tears. He ignored Naruto and touch Sakura's cold but soft hand. "But she didn't want us to inform you that she was here. She wanted you to ask us. But you didn't. You freakin' didn't. Too bad you've only known her for only 3 months. Sakura-chan's a great friend, you know?"

He hiccupped then continued, "We all love her. But we also knew that nothing could be done for her to be cured."

Neji held Sakura's hand as tightly as he dared, fully knowing that no matter how tight he clench, she wouldn't respond. Naruto patted him, in a comforting way, in the shoulder. "She wrote you for the whole four week, 30 days to be exact. She said that she didn't know what time she'd leave so she wrote you, saying if ever you visited her, a letter will be here waiting for you."

Naruto pointed the crumpled papers in the trash bin. "She died an hour ago before you arrived. Isn't that ironic? Want to know what she last said before she died?" Naruto asked seriously, but when he got no response, he turned his heels and cross the room.

"What?" Neji whispered suddenly.

Somehow, he wanted to know. He felt that he needed to know what she said. Naruto looked back at him and opened the door. He stepped out of the room before saying, "Your name, Neji. Your name."

* * *

A week after Sakura died an accident occurred. The six-wheeled truck hit Hyuuga Neji from the Konoha High School. Hyuuga Neji didn't lose any body parts but his head was badly injured.

He died at the early age of sixteen.

But the weird thing is, he looked happy and peaceful inside his coffin...

"Do you think he wanted that to happen to him?" Naruto asked, eyeing the coffin of Neji sadly. Did he do that on purpose? To follow Sakura?

Sasuke glanced at Naruto before shrugging, "Only Neji can answer that. But I think they are together now."

"It's unreal. You know…their love story. It was such in a rush."

_FIN_


End file.
